Lucifer (Natural Opposites)
Lucifer is the Second Archangel, the first Ruler of Hell, the Archangel of Justice and the second oldest of God's Creations . History Birth Lucifer is born at the middle of the War, shortly after Michael and before Raphael, Gabriel and the Leviathans . After the War When God is attacked by Amara, Lucifer fight, with his father, against Amara, God gives the Mark to him . The Rebellion When God create humans, Lucifer refuses to bow and rebels against his father with some angels, espiecially almost all the Grigori, Lucifer fought against Michael and God send him in Hell, Gabriel, disgusted by the conflict between his older brothers, goes in Earth, God give the title of Ruler of Heaven to Michael and goes in Earth like his youngest Archangel . The Demons Creation Lucifer tortures two humans in the same time and turn them in demons, they were Lilith and Apophis, after, Cain is turned into a Demon by his suicide, after, he tortures Alastair, he also turn Barbatos into the First Crossroad Demon, finally, he turn seven humans into the Princes of Hell . The Imprisonment Lucifer is imprisonned by God in Lucifer's Cage, God put the seal in Lilith, Baal, Belial, Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Dagon and Asmodeus going out of Hell, among the high-tier Demons (White-eyed Demons, Barbatos and Princes of Hell), only Barbatos, Apophis, Asmodeus, Alastair and Azazel stay loyal to Lucifer, Cain and Lilith stay in Hell but they never were loyal to Lucifer . Season 2 Due to the murder of Lilith, Lucifer is back, he took as his vessel a man named Nick, after he took Sam as his vessel, he kill Adam Milligan, finally he found after his Heavenly Vessel and fight Michael, Castiel went to Purgatory and absorbs all the things of this realm . Season 3 When the Leviathans are free, Lucifer fight against them and free Michael, he ask to his older brother to join him, Michael refuses and goes in Heaven . Season 4 He fight the Pagan Lords, he lose the fight many times due to the Pagan Lords are stronger than God himself, when he want to save Sam, Lucifer shines and becomes as powerfull as Amara . Season 5 Lucifer is no longer corrupted and he apologize to Michael and God, he fought against Amara with the other Archangels . Season 6 He helps God and The Light to fight The Darkness . Personnality In First Lucifer was proud and loves his father and all his siblings, between after having the Mark and his corruption, he was still kind, despite all, he was already disapointed by humans . After his corruption Lucifer, after his corruption, is not only proud but arrogant, his rebellion against his father make he hates God, he still likes his siblings, he cry after believes he had kill Gabriel . After his uncorruption Lucifer is the proudest and the most avaricious Archangel, he is dissapointed by humans, he had forgive to his father but he thinks God has done his time, for Lucifer, the Universe must now just be subject to chance in a world of equality, he feels guilty about his past crimes . Powers and Abilities Lucifer can use the quarter of his full power in normal vessels, he can use the half of his full power in his true vessel, and in his Heavenly Vessel, he can use his full power, he is as powerfull as Amara in Light Colossus form . Powers * Light Entity : Lucifer is a Light Entity . ** Light Empowerment : Lucifer is more powerfull in clearer places . ** Photokinesis ''': Lucifer is able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : Lucifer can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Leviathans and the Archangels . * Archangel Physiology : Lucifer is an Archangel and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archangels . ** Super Strength : Lucifer is the second strongest Archangel and is only surpassed by Michael, Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Lucifer can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Lucifer didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Lucifer is extremely powerfull, he was able to hold Amara back until God creates the Mark . ** Immortality : Lucifer is the second oldest Archangel, the only older than him are Michael, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Lucifer is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Lucifer knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Lucifer is able to fly . ** Magic : He can use Light Magic and White Magic, due to being the Prince of Darkness, he can also use Dark Magic and Black Magic . ** Colt Immunity : The Archangels are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Angelic Possession : Even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth but need their consent to do it . ** Teleportation : Due to having his wings, he can teleport himself to any places he is already were . * Perfect Electrokinesis : Lucifer can manipulate, shape and generate thuner and electricity at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all kill him : *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all kill him . *Archangels : The other Archangels can kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, the most powerfull Leviathans can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : Lucifer dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Lucifer dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Lucifer dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Lucifer dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Lucifer dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Lucifer dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Lucifer dies . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill him by dislocating him. Equipment * Archangel Blade : Like all Archangels, he have his own archangel Blade . * Thunderwave : Like all Archangels, God give him a extremely powerfull sword who can use his Electrokinesis . * Lucifer's Ring : due to his position to favorite of God, his father gives him a Ring who makes him more powerfull .